


光之战士与缝心的熊

by ebanter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebanter/pseuds/ebanter
Summary: 公式光和一只会动的布偶熊的小故事。布偶熊设定取自SCP-2295“缝心的熊”，加了FF14世界观的设定和改动。它真的很温暖。
Relationships: 公式光单人
Kudos: 7





	光之战士与缝心的熊

光之战士捡到了一只破破烂烂的布偶熊。

熊并不大，用棕色布料缝制，里面塞着棉花，手感柔软。布偶的脑袋和手臂都破了洞，白白的填充棉从里面露出来。

“光？你怎么捡了个玩具回来啊？”

阿莉塞疑惑地伸长脖颈去看光之战士怀里抱着的小熊。

光之战士说：“它是……”

熊扭过头，对着阿莉塞眨了眨眼。

精灵族少女一声惊叫。

中庸工艺馆旁边的鸽子被吓了一跳，扑棱棱地飞向四面八方。光之战士站在一片纷乱的白色鸟群里，接着说：“……活的。”

会动的布偶熊被光之战士带回了悬挂公馆。

之前卡特莉丝对着这只熊检查了半天，也没有得出结论。她说：“大概是魔法人偶吧……？和英雄送给孩子们的娜娜柯小熊一样的东西。”

但光知道不是。

他在拉凯提卡大森林里发现了这只布偶熊。它当时就这样又旧又破的，挂在一棵古树枝头，光之战士抬头看了一眼，熊就从树上跳下来，落在光慌忙伸出的手中。

棕色的，陈旧的。很轻，还软绵绵的。

光和布偶熊对视了一会儿。布偶漆黑的玻璃珠眼睛里，映出英雄的影子。

我好像该带它走，光之战士想。

布偶熊被放在了光之战士起居室的阳台上。光也只是把它放在那里，毕竟第一世界的灾难过后，得到新生的水晶都百废待兴，数不清的委托填满了他的日程。

布偶熊很安静，每天晚上光拖着疲惫的身躯回到悬挂公馆，都能看见它坐在门口，漆黑透亮的眼睛望着光。

光就把它抱起来，放回到阳台上。

他把它捡回来的时候，这只熊上半身就有好几处开线和破洞，所以光没太在意。

但是两天之后，光发现布偶熊的一条腿也破了个洞。

第三天，布偶熊少了一只耳朵。

第四天，布偶熊的手臂只剩下一半了。

第五天晚上，光之战士提前结束了工作，跑回悬挂公馆，第一件事就是把那只布偶熊抱起来查看。

这次尾巴没了，熊变得光秃秃的。

光叹了口气，把布偶熊带到浴室里，给它打上肥皂，仔仔细细地洗了个澡，又把它烘干。

布偶熊看起来干净了，摇摇晃晃地跟着光之战士回到卧室。

光从储藏室里翻了半天，找到一个针线盒，又拿了一件旧衣服，拆出几块布和棉花。

他打开台灯，把熊放在桌上。

“你应该感受不到疼的吧？”

光咕哝一句，穿好针线，把布料接到熊身体上破损的部位。

怎么说都是在中庸工艺馆接过各种工作的，缝纫对光之战士来说不过是小事。

布偶熊乖顺地坐着，玻璃眼珠注视着光把针线穿过自己残破的身体，塞入棉花，补上缺口。遗失的耳朵和尾巴做了新的，也缝回去了。

被缝补好的布偶熊焕然一新。光之战士审视一番自己的手艺，感到满意，于是摸了摸布偶熊的头顶。

“晚安。”

可是没过两天，光之战士又发现布偶熊身上新增的破洞。这次是左手，熊掌心的布料缺了一块，胳膊上的棉花露出来了。

光无奈地帮它补好。

他收起针线盒时，疑问夹杂着探究心一起涌上来，光觉得应该去看看这只熊到底是做了什么，才会把自己总是弄破。

第二天光之战士用通讯贝向卡特莉丝请了个假，出门后悄悄切了忍者，隐遁着躲在门外。

过了一会儿，门慢慢开了。

布偶熊挂在门把手上，很吃力地打开门，然后跳到地面，又推搡着把房门半掩，留住一条缝隙。

它迈着柔软的棕色短腿向外走去。

光一直跟在后面，看着布偶熊缓慢地走出悬挂公馆，走出水晶都，走到雷克兰德紫色的树丛中，走到伊尔美格芬芳的花海上。

它走路的时候偶尔会收集东西。光留神看去，多半是紫罗兰三尖树的落叶、阳光下滚烫的小石子、喋喋不休的格雷姆林的毛……

那群嘴巴总是不干净的毛猴子，被布偶熊薅下毛时却显得很惊恐，尖声叫着仓皇跑开了。

布偶熊打开肚子上的小口袋，把它收集的材料揣在里面，依然继续向前走着。

光并不觉得无趣。布偶熊的身体没有因它的收集之旅而破损，光也尚未解开谜底。

整整一个白天，布偶熊都在收集。它小小的步伐走得很慢，但会使用以太之光进行传送。

夕阳西下时，它来到了上路客店。

光跟在它身后，也传送到了以太之光旁边。他不太明白布偶熊来这里能收集到什么，这里只有一群即使黑夜已然回归，也依然在经受食罪灵化折磨的痛苦的孩子而已。哪怕中庸工艺馆那边已经在试着调制药物，却始终没有突破性的进展。

哈尔里克、泰丝琳……

光微微闭上眼。

布偶熊走到上路客店的外围，在一个非常隐蔽的阴影处坐下。

光站在离它不远的地方，等到太阳彻底沉没于地平线下，黑夜如潮水般缓缓淹没大地时，布偶熊终于动了。

它站起身，走到上路客店里，停在一个孩子的床前。

那个孩子是个猫秘族女孩，小而瘦弱，脊背随着睡眠时的呼吸微微颤动。她的呼吸并不顺畅，胸腔里发出低而含混的声响。熊站在她身边，举起双手。

棕色的、细细的丝线，从它掌心抽出，熊灵活地把它缠绕编织成一团线球。光看着那团丝线被他从未感受过的以太所包裹，渐渐于半空中织成肺叶的模样。

紧接着，布偶熊从自己身前的口袋里掏出了一样东西。光定睛看去，辨认出那好像是生长在雷克兰德的酸浆果，边防的士兵们经常摘下它来润喉止咳。

熊的双手放下，酸浆果飘到漂浮在空中的毛线织成的肺叶旁边，与它融为一体。合成后的肺叶闪着以太微光，慢慢化进女孩的胸膛。

女孩的呼吸均匀起来，佝偻着的后背也舒展了。月光从窗口洒进来，她在迷蒙的光线里陷入更深沉的睡眠。

丝线加上捡来的材料……变成了器官？

光从未见过这样的治愈方法，一时惊奇地睁大了眼。他忽然想起水晶都告示板上提及的安穆·艾兰小新闻，几个被食罪灵攻击过的人不药而愈。

是你啊。

光注视着布偶熊，无声地喃喃道。

从那以后好像形成了某种默认的规律。

熊每天都会在光离开后出门，在他结束工作之前回到悬挂公馆的门口坐着。

而光每天晚上推开门，都会抱起缺损了一块的小熊，在微黄的灯光下帮它缝补。

水晶都的人民珍惜来之不易的黑夜，全都早早就熄了灯睡觉，所以悬挂公馆某个房间的窗户里频频透出台灯的光线这件事，就多少会显得引人注目。

那灯光柔和又温暖，在一片漆黑的夜里独一盏亮着，巡夜的士兵抬头一看就会看到。

他们就笑起来，说，那是暗之战士的房间，带来黑夜的大英雄反而和我们一样醒着，守护着水晶都的人民呢。

时间就这样平淡如水地流过去，布偶熊身上的布料渐渐都换成了新的。

光还特意去买了几块棕色的呢绒，给布偶熊做了件外套，想着如果它披着这件衣服，也许可以就地取材，不用再拆自己身上的丝线。可是离开熊身体的布料好像并不具备那种魔力，每晚光帮布偶熊取下那件小外套，都发现熊的身体依然有多多少少的损伤。

没事，光之战士想，大不了自己一直帮它缝补就是。

然而一个月后，熊消失了。

什么预兆也没有，光那天晚上回到悬挂公馆，习惯性伸手一捞，却只摸到了空气。

他在阳台、卧室、浴室里都找了一遍，没有熊的踪影。

那件外套也不见了。

光对着台灯和灯下的针线盒发了一会儿呆，垂下眼来默想许久，终于关上了灯。

次日上午。

上路客店的孩子们对于暗之战士的突然拜访很是惊喜，欢呼着成团簇拥住他。

孩子表达喜爱的方式直接又热烈，光一时有些窘迫，卸下手铠，挨个摸了摸他们的头。

“这一个月以来，上路客店的人们已经全都痊愈了。现在还留在上路客店的人们都是帮忙收拾家具和行李的，这里以后或许会改个名字，真的变成给旅者们的歇脚客店。”

一个年轻的菁灵女性向光感激地深深一礼，继续说道：“真像是奇迹一样……或许这就是黑夜带来的庇护吧？”

是那只布偶熊用自己身上的线和亲手收集的材料，一点点织就了生命之源才对。光心里想着，却也没办法说出来，只好对着她笑了笑。

“对了，对了，我们最近都做梦了哎，暗之战士大人。”一个猫魅族女孩兴高采烈地挤上前来，中气十足地大声喊道。

光转头看向她，认出她就是那个被熊用织出的肺叶治好的孩子。

“我们都梦见了小熊。”她环顾一周，要求认同似地叉起腰。周围的孩子们如梦初醒般，同时叫嚷起来，

“对，小熊，像个布娃娃一样的熊。”

“只有我和一部分人梦见的是披着外套的，其他人都只梦见了普通的熊！”

“很可爱，毛茸茸的。”

猫魅族女孩向光之战士比划着，忽然一拍手，看着光说道：

“小熊是棕色的，和您的头发一样。”

这一句话点燃了孩子们的情绪，他们又一次兴奋地叽叽喳喳开始讨论。

安穆·艾兰暖热的风吹动光之战士的发丝，光有些恍惚，但也莫名其妙地释然下来。

熊完成了它的愿望，应当不会再回来了。

又是一个月过去。

在光之战士和普通民众的大力帮助之下，水晶都和游末邦开通了飞空艇贸易。源源不断的物资和材料被往来运输，第一世界呈现出一派欣欣向荣的景象。

中庸工艺馆已经走上正轨，结束了最忙碌的时期。卡特莉丝笑着与光击掌，说，大英雄可以放假啦，好好去休息一下。

光就像来时一样，收拾好工具和私人物品，悄无声息地离开了中庸工艺馆。他把那些包裹抱在怀里，掏出钥匙，打算打开悬挂公馆里自己起居室的门。

——门没有锁。只是虚掩着，留了一条缝隙。

光的心忽然有些剧烈地跳动起来，他屏住呼吸，推开了门。

……他看见了什么？

光的呼吸停滞在这一刻。

门口多出了好多东西。

他看见紫罗兰三尖树的落叶、阳光下滚烫的小石子、格雷姆林的毛。

他看见破旧的羊皮卷，看见妖灵们酿造的小瓶花蜜，看见隆卡族的石碑。

还有夜之民的命名石、食罪灵残留的羽毛、伊尔美格的花朵、身镜湖下的水草。

最重要的，他看见这些东西下冒出来的棕色布偶熊。

那只熊从一堆杂物下探出头来，摇摇晃晃地捧着其中几样到了光之战士面前。一件一件，依次拿起来，在光的胸口比划打量。

它比一个月前破旧得多了，曾经完好无损的呢绒外套脏兮兮的，草叶挂在上面。脑袋被划了个口子，身上沾了泥，一条腿的线和棉花都被拆掉，走路都不稳当。

光吸了口气，伸手想要带它去清洗修补。

但布偶熊挣扎着跳下光的怀抱，执拗地一样样拿着东西，贴在光的胸口。它右手的掌心抽出丝线，刺啦啦地在半空中织成一团看不出是什么的线球。

熊拿起树叶，贴在光的胸口，放下。

熊拿起石块，贴在光的胸口，放下。

熊拿起花蜜，拿起命名石，拿起不化的冰块，拿起凝聚光之力的羽毛。

——它在尝试。

光不知道小熊在寻找什么，也不知道它为什么突然带着这些材料回来。他唯一能做到的只是蹲坐在地，低头任小熊一样样把材料放到他身边。

它最后还是试完了所有的东西。

半空中的线球孤单地旋转，逐渐停止，无力地掉到地上。

熊愣愣地，空着手站在原地，忽然哭了。

那两颗玻璃珠眼睛里滚下泪水来，打湿了它脸上脏兮兮的棕毛。

它哭得那么悲伤，那么难过，光不知所措地跪下来抱住它，问：“你为什么哭？”

熊摇摇头。

它剖开自己的肚子，从最里面拿出一团棉花做的心脏。

那颗心脏很白，很小，软软一团，温暖而粗糙，被塞到了光之战士的手里。

“会用自己身上的线，搭配材料治愈别人的布偶熊？”

莫伦从书籍里抬起头来，沉思了一会儿。

“我记得那应该是古隆卡的传说。古代的隆卡居民制作了玩偶外形的熊，会照顾身体残损的人类。用特殊的以太为丝线，再加上和受损器官有关联的材料，修补好病患的躯体，令其康复。不过，这种布偶熊会因为它们内心本能的对病人的善意而用光自己身上所有的丝线，所以在古隆卡文明失传后，布偶熊也就消失了。”

光之战士在图书馆的书架旁沉默不语地站着，许久才说：“那么……有它治不好的人吗？”

莫伦合上书想了想。“有吧。比如受到精神伤害的人，失去重要之物而悲痛欲绝的人，灵魂残损的人。即使是古隆卡的文明，也无法治愈人心和灵魂啊。”

光之战士没有再说什么，向莫伦道了谢，走下博物陈列馆的楼梯。

木楼梯长长的，盘旋而下，光之战士踩在楼梯上，胸口贴身放着的棉花心脏随着他的步伐而跳动，散发出搏动般规律的温热。

门外阿莉塞已经在等着了，冲着光之战士挥手。

“对了，你捡到的那只会动的玩具熊呢？”阿莉塞把新的委托详情转达给光后，忽然想起来，拍拍脑袋问道。

“它去旅行了。”光说。

——为了渴望且热爱生命的人们。


End file.
